cookingmamayearfandomcom-20200214-history
Cakes
Cakes are a popular recipe in the Cooking Mama series. Cakes first appeared in Cooking Mama: Cook Off, when desserts were introduced. Info Cakes are sweet baked goods often prepared for special occasions. Cakes are so popular and versatile for their variations and creative tastes, from sweets to fruits to vegetables. There is even the Cheesecake, which is prepared like a pie Pancakes and Cupcakes. Cooking Mama: Cook Off In its very first appearance, the cake a player can make is Shortcake. Recipe #Crack an egg! #Add ingredients! #Stir! #Put into a mold! #Bake in the oven! #Cut up into pieces! #Spread the cream! #Serve as much as you like! Ingredients *Egg *Cream/Icing *Condensed Sugar (caster sugar ) *Butter *Cake Flour *Strawberries *Decorations: Cream Dollops , Mama Figurine , Chocolate (Video Game)Chocolate House , Chocolate "Happy Birthday" Sign Chiffon Cake Another cake one can make in Cooking Mama: Cook Off is a blueberry Chiffon Cake. A chiffon cake is a very light, most, and airy American cake typically made with oil instead of butter. Recipe #Remove the yolk! #Add ingredients! #Stir! #Put into a mold! #Bake in the oven! Ingredients *Egg Yolks *Cake Flour *Blueberry *Granulated Sugar *Lemon Juice *Served with whipped cream and mint Cooking Mama 2: Dinner with Friends In this game, the player can make two cake recipes: Cake '''and a '''Strawberry Roll Cake. Cake Recipe #'Break an egg!' #'Add ingredients in order!' #'Mix it!' #'Pour the liquid!' #Bake in the oven! #'Slice up!' #'Spread a creamy coating!' #Arrange the food! Ingredients *Egg *White Flour (hakurikiko) *Milk *Melted Butter *Sugar *Strawberries *Cream *Toppings: Whipped Cream Dollops , Strawberries , Chocolate House , Mama Figurine , Chocolate "Happy Birthday" Sign , Birthday Candle Strawberry Roll Cake Recipe #'Break an egg!' #Sprinkle the powder! #Whisk it! #'Mix in the ingredients!' #'Pour the liquid!' #Bake in the oven! #'Slice up!' #'Spread it on thick!' #'Place them!' #'Roll it up!' #'Slice the ingredients!' Ingredients *Egg *White Flour (hakurikiko) *Baking Powder *Milk *Vegetable Oil *Strawberries *Cream Cooking Mama 3: Shop & Chop In this game, the player can make a Shortcake. Recipe #Sprinkle the powder! #Break it carefully! #Mix it in! #Use the hand mixer! #Pour the liquid! #Set the oven! #Cut it up! #Top with lots of whip! #Spread the whipped cream! #Arrange the food! Ingredients *White Flour (Cake Flour) *Egg *Sugar *Butter *Milk *Strawberries *Whipped Cream *Arrangement Items: Whipped Cream Dollops , Strawberry , Mama Figurine , Chocolate House , Chocolate Sign , Birthday Candles Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic Recipe #Wash it! #Pull off the stems! #Cut slices! #Spread it! #Arrange the food! Ingredients *Strawberry *Sponge Cake *Cream *Decorating items: Pink Cream , Mama Figurine , Chocolate Sign , Candles , House Figurine Cooking Mama 5: Bon Appétit! In Cooking Mama 5, you can make a shortcake labeled as Decorated Cake. Recipe # Cut it up! # Peel the skin! # Cut slices! # Peel the banana! # Cut the ingredients! # Cut the sponge cake! # Spread the fresh cream! # Spread it over the sides! # Decorate the sides! # Arrange the food! Ingredients * Strawberry * Kiwi * Banana * Sponge Cake * Fresh Cream * Mama Figurine * Pink Cream Cooking Mama Let's Cook! In Cooking Mama Let's Cook, you can make a shortcake labeled as Decorated Cake. Recipe #Cut the ingredients! #Make the cream! #Spread the whip! #Spread it over the sides! #Squeeze it! #Add the toppings! Ingredients *Strawberry *Fresh Cream *Condensed Milk *Granulated Sugar *Vanilla Extract *Sponge Cake *Pink Cream *Blueberries *Papa Figurine *Mama Figurine *Chocolate Sign Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop In Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop, you can make a shortcake labeled as Decorated Cake '''and a '''Chiffon Cake. Decorated Cake Recipe # Remove the strawberry stems! # Cut the melon! # Peel the banana! # Wash the blueberries! # Whisk it! # Cut the sponge cake! # Spread the whipped cream! # Arrange the food! Ingredients * Strawberries * Muskmelon * Banana * Blueberries * Fresh Cream * Granulated Sugar * Sponge Cake * Arrangement Items ** Strawberry ** Halved Strawberry ** Muskmelon ** Muskmelon with Rind ** Banana ** Cherry ** Orange Slices ** Pineapple ** Kiwi ** Blueberries ** Purple Frosting ** Pink Frosting ** Light Pink Frosting ** Green Frosting ** Blue Frosting ** Light Blue Frosting ** White Frosting ** Orange Frosting ** Yellow Frosting ** Brown Frosting ** Yellow Star Cookie ** Red Heart ** Pink Bow ** Blue Music Note ** Smiley Face ** Chocolate Sign ** Pink Flower ** Orange Flower ** Leaves ** Mint Leaves Chiffon Cake Recipe # Separate the egg! # Measure and add it! # Make meringue! # Mix and combine! # Pour it! # Set the oven! # Remove it from the mold! Ingredients * Egg Yolk * Granulated Sugar * Salt * Vegetable Oil * Water * White Flour * Egg Whites * Served with whipped cream , strawberries , and mint Trivia *In Cooking Mama 2, the player can blow out the candles of the cake during decorating. *Cooking Mama 4 is the last game to use candles and house figures. *So far in every game, the main cake is a shortcake. However it is not always named as such. **Both Cooking Mama: Cook Off and Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop also have Chiffon Cake alongside the shortcake recipe. Cake Name Cakes.jpg|Wendy, Mama Gallery Cakes.jpg|Cakes as it appears in Real Life chiffon-Cake.jpg|Chiffon Cake Strawberry-Roll-Cake.jpg|Strawberry Roll Cake CMCO_40.png|Shortcake as it appears in Cooking Mama: Cook Off CMCO_45.png|Chiffon Cake as it appears in Cooking Mama: Cook Off CM2_30.png|Cake as it appears in Cooking Mama 2 CM2_44.png|Strawberry Roll Cake as it appears in Cooking Mama 2 CM3_34.png|Shortcake as it appears in Cooking Mama 3 CM4_55.png|Strawberry Shortcake as it appears in Cooking Mama 4 CM5_42.png|Decorated Cake as it appears in Cooking Mama 5 CMLC 033.png|Decorated Cake as it appears in Cooking Mama Let's Cook! SS_07.png|Decorated Cake as it appears in Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop SS 57.png|Chiffon Cake as it appears in Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop Category:Egg Recipes Category:Cake Flour Recipes Category:Blueberry Recipes Category:Granulated Sugar Recipes Category:Icing Recipes Category:Caster Sugar Recipes Category:Butter Recipes Category:CMCO Recipes Category:CO Recipes Category:Strawberry Recipes Category:Cream Dollops Recipes Category:Mama Figurine Recipes Category:Chocolate House Recipes Category:Chocolate "Happy Birthday" Sign Recipes Category:Lemon Juice Recipes Category:Mint Recipes Category:White Flour Recipes Category:Flour Recipes Category:Milk Recipes Category:Sugar Recipes Category:Cream Recipes Category:Birthday Candle Recipes Category:Baking Powder Recipes Category:Vegtable Oil Recipes Category:Oil Recipes Category:Whipped Cream Recipes Category:Whipped Cream Dollops Recipes Category:Chocolate Recipes Category:Chocolate Sign Recipes Category:Birthday Candles Recipes Category:Sponge Cake Recipes Category:Pink Cream Recipes Category:House Figurine Recipes Category:Candles Recipes Category:Kiwi Recipes Category:Banana Recipes Category:Fresh Cream Recipes Category:Condensed Milk Recipes Category:Vanilla Extract Recipes Category:Papa Figurine Recipes Category:Muskmelon Recipes Category:Halved Strawberry Recipes Category:Muskmelon with Rind Recipes Category:Cherry Recipes Category:Orange Slices Recipes Category:Pineapple Recipes Category:Color Recipes Category:Purple Frosting Recipes Category:Pink Frosting Recipes Category:Light Pink Frosting Recipes Category:Green Frosting Recipes Category:Blue Frosting Recipes Category:Color Frosting Recipes Category:Light Blue Frosting Recipes Category:White Frosting Recipes Category:Orange Frosting Recipes Category:Yellow Frosting Recipes Category:Brown Frosting Recipes Category:Yellow Star Cookie Recipes Category:Red Heart Recipes Category:Blue Music Note Recipes Category:Pink Bow Recipes Category:Smiley Face Recipes Category:Leaves Recipes Category:Mint Leaves Recipes Category:Pink Flower Recipes Category:Orange Flower Recipes Category:CMSS Recipes Category:Sweets Category:CMLC Recipes Category:CM5 Recipes Category:CM4 Recipes Category:CM3 Recipes Category:CM2 Recipes Category:Recipes Category:Sweet Recipes